Stale Whiskey and Regret
by RainaParker
Summary: Waking after a long night at the bar he realizes he isn't alone... Sonny would know how to handle this but he wasn't Sonny!
1. Chapter 1

Cerb's low whine woke him. The dog cocked his head to the side and lowly growled. Brock could taste stale whiskey and regret. He also couldn't exactly remember how it was he made it home... and the warmth beside him... shit. He wanted to go back to sleep and hope she left before he woke again but that really wasn't an option with Cerberus staring at him.

Sonny would know how to handle this...he wasn't Sonny. Rolling over Brock saw her for what felt like, but he knew wasn't, the first time. Her long blonde hair splashed across his dark blue sheets and the curve of her back were enough to make his heart beat faster. He watched her for a moment taking in the softness of her without even remembering what her touch felt like. Shit Sonny would know what to do... Brock had no idea.

As she started to stir Brock blushed completely aware that he was staring at a stranger he had slept with the night before. She rolled away from him and pulled the sheet up to cover her nakedness. Her checks were red and she looked just as mortified as he felt.

"So... I'm Brock. It seems we met last night." What were you supposed to say in situations like this, he was sure it wasn't a pleasant introduction after it was already out of his mouth.

Her blush turned into a laugh. "It seems we did...I'm Alex." She clung to the sheet.

"Uh I'm gonna give you some privacy so you can get dressed." If either of them remembered the night before it might make this just a bit less uncomfortable.

"Thanks... I'm gonna grab an uber too. Should be out of her soon." She sat waiting for him to walk away.

Now dressed they sat uncomfortably waiting for her ride. "Your dog's beautiful. What's his name?"

"That's Cerberus but we all call him Cerb. He's a good boy." If nothing else Cerb broke some of the tension.

"Come here boy," Cerb bounded toward the pretty blonde "Sit boy."

"Actually don't huh don't tell him to sit... please." The confusion on her face was clear and well this was about to get even more uncomfortable...so much for Cerb breaking the tension. "Uh Cerb's a working dog...he only sits when he detects explosives."

"Oh... um..." The chirp of her phone saved them. "Ubers here... uh nice meeting you Brock. Be a good boy Cerb." As she walked out Brock couldn't help but smile at her saying goodbye to both of them, then he realized he didn't get her number or even know her last name.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock got out of the shower and noticed a text from Jason. Ten minutes later he and Cerb were on their way to base. He wished he had thought to throw his bedding into the wash before his shower but he would just have to buy new after the spin up so he could crash when he returned.

The mission wasn't particularly exciting. Set up high and observe a village hoping a high level target would show. Should have been in and out, taken a day at most. While the others conserved their water Brock in his hung over state needed to hydrate. So by day two he was sipping on Clay's canteen. By day three it was Trent sharing with him as well and by day four they called it and pulled out.

Brock felt like shit. He was dirty and hot. Dehydrated and over it when they finally boarded the C-17. Hammock strung up all he wanted to do was crash. The whole mission was a waste of time as far as he could tell.

"Hey brother you good?" Ray stood beside his hammock. None of them had missed the massive hang over he had arrived with or the fact that while normally not talkative they could probably count the number of words he had said in the last five days on one hand.

"Just tired." Brock whistled and Cerb was with him in the hammock.

"Get some rest then." Ray doubted that was the whole story but knew better than to push.

Back in Virginia Beach Bravo were in their cages sorting gear and cracking jokes when Trent noticed Brock wince while reaching for his duffle.

"Brock, you in pain?" Treat was on his feet and moving towards his brother before Brock even looked up.

"Stomach ache, a little crampy." To Trent it looked like more than a little cramping.

"Nauseous? Lay back on the bench. Anything happen I should know about?" Brock was pushed back and Trent was pushing on his belly, poking, and tapping in an annoying way.

"No nausea, no trauma but you keep pushing on my bladder I'm gonna piss myself." It was the most he had said in days and earned a hardy laugh from everyone but Trent.

"Go piss then get your ass back here." There was no arguing with Trent in medic mode so Brock shuffled towards the head.

Standing at the urinal, eyes half closed in exhaustion and one hand on the wall in front of him Brock knew the amout of shit he was in and could only imagine the merciless teasing he was about to endure.

Taking a deep breath as blood-tinged urine dripped from him the buring started. And fuck did it burn causing him to jump as all his muscles tensed and the small stream stopped with the clenching. Exhaling slowing Brock rebuttoned his pants and headed back to the cages his head hanging low.

"Pretty sure I'm just gonna head over to the infirmary." Brock felt as though he hadn't even gone to the bathroom but just the thought of the burning made him internally decline a second attempt.

All of Bravo turned at his statement and suddenly he was the center of attention, a place Brock intensely hated being. None of them willingly went to the infirmary and usually only agreed when Trent insisted or Jason ordered such a trip. It was clear to him that he was about to have to embarrassingly explain his current issue to the 5 men and 1 dog that currently stared him down.

"What I'm not good enough? Just spill what's goin' on?" Trent was annoyed now.. damn this was just getting better and better.

"The hell you want me to say Trent? I'm tired which means you are to. Just trying to help you get to your bed faster." The blatant lie was ignored.

"Nah, that ain't gonna work... what you do Brock?" Sonny smirked at him.

It was Bravo 1 who now had simply had enough. "Talk now. Symptoms all of them. Tell Trent."

"Stomach is cramped to hell, I'm hot and freezing, I feel like shit and just wanna get this over with..." He looked to Cerb. That was his tell.. he wasn't telling the truth at least not all of it.

"And?" Trent raised his eyebrows.

"And it burns like hell and I'm pissing blood." He slowly lowered himself to sit on the bench the fullness in his bladder pushing against the waistline of his pants as he put a hand to his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus, Brock. How long?" Trent was concerned... they all seemed to be. All Brock could focus on was the pain in his abdomen and the disappointment they would have when they found out whatever was wrong was most likely the result of a random girl he couldn't even remember being with.

"Cramping started on the plane." His head was down and he was hopeful they would attribute it to the pain he was experiencing.

"That's good, brother. And the blood? That the first time?" Brock nodded as Trent stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

"100.9° Yeah bud your sick... not that you didn't know that. Anything else I should know?" Brock looked to Cerb who whined and yipped as if telling Brock that Trent needed to know. Traitor.

"Uh.. umm no, not that I can think of." He had his eyes locked on his dog.

"Whoa... oh boy Brock. What you hiding there buddy? Little too much fun with a stripper? Pick up a nasty case of something from putting down with froghog?" Sonny laughed. But the look from Brock unexpectedly confirmed it.

"Shit. Sonny's actually right... Brock what the hell man?" The shock in Clay's voice echoed through the cages.

"Brock?" It wouldn't have surprised him from Sonny or even Clay but Trent was shocked it was Brock's sex life he was currently questioning.

"Um yeah... woke up with someone before this spin up. Ah fuck Trent what'd I do?" The fullness of his belly and shame were bubbling over now.

"I'm not entirely sure man, could be the clap, gonnorhea, could be a bunch of shit... tell me you at least wrapped it?" Trent was truly stunned and more than a bit out of his comfort zone having this conversation with Brock.

"I umm I don't actually remember."

"Well fuck man. You gotta remember before your dick falls off!" The fact that even Sonny seemed appalled at his behavior had Brock squirming.

"Go to the infirmary. Get your shit checked. Trent go with him." Jason was done. Disappointment written on his face. From Sonny he expected this shit, from Brock he expected more.

Trent sat in the waiting room at the infirmary while Brock was examined grateful his presence wasn't required. He wanted vanilla coffee and his bed for at least a week. Instead he got a hard plastic car and lukewarm waiting room coffee he was sure was a week old.

"Sawyer," the young medic clearly admired him and looked like he was meeting a rockstar "he's just waiting for test results if you want to wait with him."

Trent rose to join his brother. He actually didn't want to wait with him. He wanted to go home. He wanted to smack Brock for being so stupid.

The IV fluids running into Brock's hand and hospital gown surprised him as he pulled the curtain back. "Hey, how you feeling?" Trent almost felt guilty.

"I'm okay. Embarrassed. Not quite sure how I ended up as Sonny in this story." Brock rested his head on the flat pillow and rubbed his hand over his lower abdomen clearly still in pain.

"Yeah man surprised me a bit with that one too." At least the chairs within the infirmary were more comfortable than in the waiting room.

The doctor entered the room holding Brock's chart. Looking up and seeing the well known medic along with his patient he hesitated. "Would you like some privacy?"

"It's good. Trent has access to my medical records anyway. He might as well hear it from you." What Brock didn't say was that Bravo 1 would have his ass if he forced Trent to leave.

"Firstly I just have a couple questions." The doctor glanced at the file he held. "I know you just got back and can't really go into mission specifics... but you seem to be abnormally dehydrated. Any reason for that?"

"He was hung over when we left. Didn't ration his water properly. What did the test results show?" Trent wanted answers so he could drop Brock home and go to bed.

"And you were you in the same position for an extended period of time? Laying flat?" Of course he had been. They all had been.

"It's a UTI?" Trent finally put the pieces together.

"It is. We're going to hydrate with the IV overnight and then in the morning send him home with a script for Bactrim." And there went all hope Trent had of vanilla coffee and his warm bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two nights later when he and Cerb walked into the bar to meet the rest of Bravo. An unwritten rule at the bar that as long as the dog stayed under the table no one would make him leave. Immediately Brock overheard Trent explaining once again that his illness was not caused by his extra curricular activities to Sonny. It must have been the fifth time he'd heard this now. Frankly he was getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm just making sure... I mean a guy's gotta know these things." Sonny's raised eyebrows and smirk were the only explanation any of them needed.

The round of laughter eased his annoyance only slightly. The fact that the doctor had given him an antibiotic he couldn't drink on brought it back as he ordered a coke.

"Son, knock it off. Pissing blood is bad enough without you talking about it for days." Brock was laughing too.

"Gentlemen it seems one of you have an admirer." The waitress smiled and blushed at overhearing part of thier conversation while setting a whiskey in front of Brock which was quickly snatched away.

"Huh? Who?" Brock started looking around as Cerb army crawled from under the table.

Watching Cerberus run across the bar to the tall blonde Sonny whistled. And Brock stood.

"Hey boy how are you buddy? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are Cerberus is a good boy." She was leaning over the dog patting and petting him while he full body wiggled.

"Best wing man ever." Clay quipped.

"So uh Brock tell me brother... How's she know Cerb's s name?" Trent chuckled.

"She might just be worth the pissing blood." Brock walked toward her and his dog at Sonny's comment.

"Hey Alex. How have you been?" The was a shyness in him regardless or maybe because of their history.

"I've been good. You?" Her laughter at Cerb quieted as their eyes met.

"Good. I've been good." He lied.

"Reynolds you've been warned a million times! Get him out of here." The bartender hated doing it but health codes exisited for a reason.

"Yeah sure we're going." Looking questioningly at her she nodded and grabbed her jacket.

Tonight he would remember.


End file.
